


His Beast

by stormpilotasfuck



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, M/M, Porn, Sex, Smut, Stormpilot, relationship, these guys are hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormpilotasfuck/pseuds/stormpilotasfuck
Summary: Stormpilot in the bedroom.





	His Beast

The mess hall of the Resistance base was filled with the noise of excited chatter. Black Squadron had returned to D'Qar from a successful mission in a sector near Crait, reasonably unscathed with minimal loss. Finn sat in the middle of the bench at a table with Poe draped adoringly across him on one side, and Rey leaning on the other. Rose sat smirking opposite Rey, both blissfully unaware that everyone could see them playing footsies under the table. Jessika and Snap filled the rest of the bench and their table was covered in trays, the remnants of dinner with the gang. 

Finn was ecstatic to have Poe back and couldn't wait to have him to all to himself in his quarters later. He tried not to dwell on the visuals he was having of unzipping Poe's flight suit and peeling it away to reveal the taut, olive body beneath.  
A shiver of lust prickled down his spine and he twitched to contain it, causing Poe to turn to him, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Cold" Finn lied. Poe held him tighter, his beautiful heat radiating off him, and Finn couldn't help but smile.

The friends told stories of their recent adventures, fueled by a small bottle of something from off-world that Snap had produced from his pocket that made everyone's cheeks slightly flushed. He passed it around and they shared in their success, getting louder and louder in their storytelling as the night drew on. 

Poe was pressed up against Finn next to him, and his right hand only left Finn's thigh to snake around his waist, drawing him in closer to the pilot, his left hand now reclaiming the extra warm spot on the ex-trooper's leg. Finn loved the contact, the affection, that he had long been starved of. He turned to gaze at Poe as he recounted a story of Jessika narrowly missing a hit from a rogue TIE fighter while covering him. 

Whenever Poe gestured, his hands would promptly leave Finn, wave wildly in front of him, then immediately return to where they belonged on his lover's body. Finn felt a secret smile creep up from the corner of his lip. He had stopped listening to his story and was instead watching how he told it, his mannerisms, the way his curls kept escaping the mop of darkness atop his head, and how his kind eyes met everyone's at the table, including them in his adventure. Jessika took over telling the story and Poe turned to smile warmly at Finn.

"What are you looking at so intently, buddy?" He whispered into Finn's ear, still gripping his thigh and waist.

Finn leaned into the pilot's neck. "Dessert" he whispered, running his tongue up Poe's earlobe and giving it a quick nip with his teeth. The grip on his leg tightened. Poe's mouth slacked open, and he suddenly looked very thirsty. Poe turned back to look at Finn, and the Resistance hero met him with a smoldering gaze.

"I think I need to go lie down" Poe murmured.

"I'll come help you," Finn said without missing a beat, and stood up, excusing them from the table. The friends let out a disappointed moan in unison.

"At least they left the table before digging into each other this time" Jessika quipped.

"More booze for us!" laughed Snap, swigging on his bottle before handing it across to a giggling Rey.

The two men sauntered down the hallways, fingers entwined, towards Poe's private quarters. Finn pressed himself against the door of the room.

"You'll have to get through me first." he cooed, and Poe moved in on him, pressing the length of his body against Finn's, his hands holding his hips. 

"With pleasure" he purred, and caught his lips with his. Their mouths opened to each other and Poe dragged his tongue languidly into his lover's mouth, meeting Finn's hot tongue with his. The pace was dizzyingly slow, their hands trailed over each other's bodies, and Poe took a handful of Finn's ass to pull him closer. 

"Almost there boys, just open the door" a voice came from down the corridor.

Poe whipped his head around, keeping Finn's body pinned against the door.

"Thanks, General" he cried playfully after her, "See you in the morning," then turned back to Finn, visibly blushing, planting quick kisses on his lips between his words. "Want... to... take... this... inside?"

Finn moved his hand off Poe's ass and keyed in his lover's room code into the door panel without breaking eye contact. 

"Shit, you're getting good at that" Poe smirked, then grabbed Finn as the door clicked open. He shuffled them towards the bed, legs entwining with each step, their mouths still locked.

Finn's legs hit the side of the bed and he let himself fall onto it, dragging Poe down with him. Finn released his mouth from Poe's, eliciting a sad little moan from the pilot.

"I've been burning to see you horizontal since you stepped out of your cockpit. The way you stepped out onto the ladder, your ass swaying as you lowered yourself down. It was torturously hot. It always is."

Poe's lips were sealed around his neck, sucking and licking at the sweet dark flesh.

"I'll remember that for next time, and put on a show." He breathed.

"That's my flyboy" Finn patted his ass lovingly. Poe removed himself off of the younger man and stood up, throwing his flight vest off and dropping his orange suit down to his ankles. Finn leaned up on his elbows, not willing to miss his lover's disrobing. Poe took off his boots and socks and kicked the pile of clothes to the side. He stood before his hungry lover in his white singlet and boxer shorts, which did absolutely nothing to hide the hard, impressive length contained within.

He looked at Finn, still lying fully clothed on the bed. "Buddy, clothes."

"Sorry. Distracted" he smirked up at him.

Poe leaned down slowly and pulled off his lover's boots, tossing them into the pile. He dragged his rough hands from Finn's feet to his hips up his toned legs, feeling every muscle twitch under his touch. He undid the belt and ripped the pants down his legs, Finn's hard cock bouncing free. The sight of it stole the breath from Poe's lungs. 

Finn smiled. "I thought it would save time to go commando".

"Ooh shit, yes. I wish I'd known there was one less layer between me and him than usual at dinner. That's so fucking hot." He said, his eyes hooded with lust. Poe stripped his vest over his head and dropped the boxers to his ankles, grabbing hold of his erect cock, stroking it softly as he held Finn's gaze. 

Finn licked his lips and sat up on the side of the bed, lowering himself onto his knees at the pilot's feet, his face brushing agonizingly close to Poe's cock.

"I've been waiting for this all night," he whispered, as he pushed Poe's hands aside and cupped his balls, the fingers of his other hand ghosting the silky flesh of his rod. Poe's eyes darkened, and he rested his hand on the nape of Finn's neck. He closed his eyes for a moment to savor the feather-light touches and was rewarded with a wet, warm sensation that stalled his breath. Finn licked around the head and enveloped his mouth around it again, tasting the tang of precum against his tongue. He slowly pumped his hand at the base of Poe's cock to the rhythm of his oral strokes, quickening the pace as guided by Poe's hand on the back of his neck. His tongue flicked over the head and he pushed back down against it, feeling the choke in the back of his throat.

"That's so good baby, your throat feels perfect" Poe rasped, eyes closed and head flung back. He looked down at his love, head bobbing along the length of his throbbing cock, his beautiful lips wrapped tightly around it. He moaned. A spiral of heat pooled in his belly, and he knew that he'd soon spill.

"You want some attention before I blow?" He said, placing a finger under Finn's chin to direct him to look up at him. Dark eyes flicked open and gazed at him, tongue still working furiously. "Fuck... I'm close. You're so good."

Finn held eye contact, seeing how it pushed Poe closer to his release. He wrapped a hand around his own neglected cock and moaned deep in his throat, the vibration causing Poe to shiver, his hips thrusting erratically into Finn's mouth, held steady by a rough hand either side of his face. Poe fucked his mouth with one hand still pumping at the base of his cock, biting his lip between clenched teeth as he rammed himself to the back of the beautiful throat, spilling his hot seed. His body spasmed through his orgasm, Finn still attached. Poe's breathing slowed and the younger man detached his mouth, sitting back against the bed.

"Fuck, Finn. Fuck. That was blinding." He crouched onto the floor in front of his lover and tiredly grabbed Finn's still hard cock. "Want to fuck me?"

Finn closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "You know I do baby."

"Okay." Poe leaned in and kissed him, deeply and sweetly, halting the breath in his chest. He suddenly detached and leaped up, "Let me go piss first," he said as he skipped to the refresher. Finn smiled, lifting himself onto the bed and pulling his shirt over his head. He drew himself into the middle and puffed up the pillows, throwing himself onto them. He heard the toilet flush and eyed the door in anticipation. It slid open, and a still-naked Poe dropped to his knees, crawling on all fours towards the bed, growling as he approached. Finn giggled, then tried to compose himself. 

"You're ridiculous Poe Dameron," he said adoringly.

"Yes, and I'm all yours. Every inch of this ridiculous beast," he smiled as he climbed onto the bed and dragged his tongue up the inside of Finn's thigh, bypassing his straining cock and stopping at his perfectly defined abdominals. He relaxed his body against his, and could feel the pressure of the cock under him on his chest.

"You're so fucking beautiful" he spoke into Finn's navel. Finn ran a hand through his unruly curls, stroking his stubbled cheek lightly. He felt the cock at his chest twitch. He lifted up slightly and lowered his mouth in line with Finn's stunning member, smeared with precum, shining at his tip. Poe flattened his tongue and lapped at the head, eliciting a groan from Finn. He wrapped his hand at the base and lowered his head down around it, pulling up slowly. He worked on it carefully, with deliberate movements to please Finn but to keep him from reaching the edge. 

"Poe... please," he moaned.

"Please what?"

Finn opened his eyes and looked at him with mouth agape, his breath quick and shallow.

"I want to be inside you." He rasped.

Poe lifted himself at the words, fumbled for his lube down the side of the bed and squirted it on Finn's cock. He gave him a few languid strokes and lined himself up above him. Finn sat up on the bed, holding Poe's back, supporting him as he lowered himself down onto the perfectly curved cock below him. 

Poe felt his eyes roll back into his head, and he clung to Finn, his nails ripping at his soft, dark skin, as the younger man stretched him open. Finn shifted and held Poe's hips, guiding him down again, impaling him to the hilt. He found his pace, slamming Poe down with every thrust up of his hips, building speed.

"Fucking hell Finn," Poe groaned "you're going to end me." His heavy cock, now hard again, slapped against Finn's abdomen. His senses were in overdrive, the musky smell of Finn's skin, the beauty of his naked body, his lover's cock crashing into his favorite spot deep within him. 

Poe gripped Finn's head and thrust his tongue into his lover's mouth, clumsy with lust and dripping with passion. A moan escaped Finn's lips and the pumping became feverish, their bodies slapping together with thick wet sounds, beads of sweat forming on both men's bodies. Poe could feel the sensitive flesh of his ass cheek begin to bruise under his lover's grip, guiding his ass down onto his cock with every hard thrust. Finn leaned forward and sucked at the olive skin of his chest, moaning a deep, low sound that vibrated to Poe's core.

He held Finn's head against his chest and leaned down to it. "I want you to fill me with your cum" he whispered, biting at the ex-stormtrooper's ear, eliciting a needy cry from Finn.

His body surged with a bolt to his loins from Poe's words and he felt as though his blood would boil. Finn opened his eyes and looked at Poe, bouncing so beautifully on his cock, his curls dancing and every muscle in his body rigid, skin glistening with sweat. He looked like a god. Finn adjusted the grip on his ass with both hands and pounded it with renewed fervor, buckling and delivering a load deep within him.

The movements slowed, rocking him through his orgasm, then ceased. He still had Poe's ass in his vice grip, bruises rising to the surface of his perfect curves.

Finn let go and slumped back onto the bed. He slipped out of Poe, and the pilot lay down with his head rested on Finn's arm. 

There was a very long silence, filled with the sole sound of two men catching their breath.

"Are you okay?" Poe inquired as he looked up at Finn, eyes blinking wildly and looking around the ceiling above them.

"I... I don't know. That... that was... What planet are we on?" He let out a laugh and Poe joined him. 

"I swear it gets better every time," Poe smiled. 

"Hell yeah. Did I hurt you? I may have got a bit carried away." He stroked Poe's hair away from his face and kissed his lips gently.

"It was perfect. You know I love it when you pound me hard, I'll feel this one for a while though," he responded, and his semi-hard dick twitched against Finn's leg.

Finn reached for his cock and Poe placed his hand over his lover's.

"It's okay. I'll save it for after a nap, I'm so tired. And no doubt I'll want to bone you through the night. Then again in the morning," he said sleepily.

"You have a meeting with the General in 4 hours" Finn reminded him, drawing his fingertips along his lover's jawline.

"Plenty of time. I'm a beast, remember?"

"My ridiculous beast." Finn smiled. "My ridiculously hot, passionate beast," he kissed into a sleeping Poe's lips, switching the light out for the night.


End file.
